Unfinished
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: He was gone. Now her life was unfinished, but was he really gone? What happened that night? Could there be more to the story than she thought?
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished

Chapter 1

Stranger

Sue felt cold. It had been a week. A very, very long week. Jack Hudson had been murdered. Sue kept repeating it in her mind, but it always seemed unreal. It was as if Jack was just gone for a minute and he would be back.

Sue always waited. She always kept hoping. Two weeks passed and she forced herself to visit the grave of Jack Hudson. She looked at it blankly. Levi was by her side. She began to feel hot tears again. "Jack…" Sue said sobbing sinking to her knees. "Oh Jack! I wish I could have told you…I…I…I love you."

Sue felt her heart being ripped out and torn. It hurt so much. Sue felt a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and turned. It was Bobby. She wiped her eyes. "I…I'm sorry." Sue said sniffling.

Bobby gave her a reassuring hug. When he broke apart he said, "There's nothing to be sorry for. There's nothing you could have done."

"I was there! I could have…" Sue began, but stopped.

Bobby was right. There wasn't anything she could have done. "You're always talking about how God does things like this. Maybe this was the way God wanted it." Bobby said.

"I don't know Bobby. Why would God take such a good person away?" Sue asked walking away.

Bobby watched her go away and wondered the same thing.

---

"Okay, so this person kills this woman from Maryland. Why?" Tara asked.

D, Lucy, Bobby, Myles, Sue and Levi were all watching her. "That's the only question. Mary, the woman, had no enemies. She was…perfect in a way." D said.

"No one is perfect. Maybe she had something to hide." Sue suggested.

"Well, let's go over Mary's records again." D said.

Since Jack died, D was in charge. "I think it's time we had another talk with Judy, Mary's friend who was with her." Myles said.

"Judy went back to Maryland. You just don't want to do paperwork!" Lucy accused.

Myles gave her a scowl, but no sarcastic comeback. Myles always had a comeback. _But not since…it happened._ Sue thought darkly.

It had been a month now. Jack's desk had been emptied out. It stood empty and barren as a reminder of the agent's absence. There was no replacement for Jack yet, although the F.B.I was looking at a few agents. _There wouldn't ever be a replacement for Jack though, he…was a one of kind, _Sue thought.

Sue then noticed Lucy's hand waving to get attention. "Sue, I've been trying to get your attention for a long time now." Lucy said impatiently.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Sue apologized.

Lucy handed her a file. Sue sat down looking through the finical records. There weren't any high spikes in income or outcome that would suggest drug dealings or other. Sue glanced at the desk again.

There were so many memories connected to that one desk. Sue fondly remembered the case where Jack and Sue had gone undercover and kissed to cover up. Sue gave the desk a quick smile and went back to work.

----

"Looks like we're visiting Maryland." Myles said dryly.

Bobby, Sue, Tara, Lucy, D and Myles had to go to Maryland to interview several witnesses in the murder and several co-workers as well as Judy, the friend of Mary's.

Judy worked as a lawyer. When the team arrived at Judy's office, Sue caught a glimpse of someone. She knew that face. She knew that height, that smile, those eyes. That someone rushed outside with another woman. Sue left quietly after them. She ran to catch up with the couple. She tapped the man. He turned. "Jack?" Sue asked.

The man looked at her confused. "I'm sorry. My name isn't Jack." The man said.

"I'm F.B.I, could you tell me your name please?" Sue asked.

"Is it relevant to your case?" The man asked.

"Yes," Sue said.

"I'm Philip Martian. This is my girlfriend, Heather Whitmore." Philip said.

"Oh," Sue said. "Thank you."

Sue watched Philip and Heather walk away. Sue tried to let it go. Everything about Philip screamed it was Jack, but the man claimed he was Philip and Jack wouldn't lie to her. "Sue, is everything okay?" Tara asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I…I just thought I saw someone I knew." Sue said quietly.

_It was just a stranger_, Sue thought, but her heart told her differently.

Sue's life felt unfinished without Jack.


	2. Jack Hudson

Chapter 2

Jack Hudson

"She recognized him." A man said softly.

"She's no harm. In fact, she thinks she's going crazy. She misses him so much." Another man told him.

"I know she's no harm. Sue's an amazing woman, but if she realizes it's him, Jack's life could be in danger…again." The man said. "Keep an eye on her D,"

"Of course Ted," D said to his boss.

"Be careful," Ted warned. "They almost killed Jack last time, this time he might not get so lucky."

"I will," D said hanging up the cell phone.

---

Sue looked really shaken when she walked inside a hotel with Tara and Levi after meeting Philip. "You okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I thought I saw…my old roommate in college, but it wasn't." Sue lied.

Lucy seemed happy with her answer. "Okay, we're staying in Maryland for a while to get as much information as we can." Lucy said.

D walked into the lobby with Bobby and Myles behind him. "Sue, we need you to undercover in the lawyer's office." D said shortly. "We just need to find out anything you can."

Sue looked at him confused. "Wh..." Sue began.

She almost asked why, but she knew why. Jack had a lawyer's degree and he would normally do this sort of job, but he was gone. Sue would go with to the lawyer offices and she knew more than anyone else in the lobby, which wasn't saying much.

"When will I be starting?" Sue asked covering for herself.

----

"You did what? You're in Maryland and I'm in D.C, but I'm still the director of the F.B.I and I call the shots! Now Sue is going to be getting closer to Jack or Philip as she knows him. This is a disaster!" Ted's voice said strained.

"Don't worry; I've got it under control." D said shortly.

"You better." Ted said.

D hung up.

----

Sue walked into the office at eight AM. Jack eyed her wearily. "Are you here to ask more questions?" Philip asked.

"No, I'm working here now. F.B.I work isn't for me." Sue said. "My name is Sue Thomas by the way and this is my hearing dog Levi."

"Nice to meet you Sue," Jack said. "And Levi,"

Levi barked and licked Jack's hand. "He acts like he knows you." Sue said smiling. "But then again, Levi is a very friendly dog. I'm sorry, but a good friend of mine just died. You look just like him and I…I miss him so much. He shouldn't have died. I haven't been myself in a long time. When I saw you, I called you Jack because my friend's name was Jack Hudson…" Sue said. "Sorry to be sound so sad, but it's been really hard and I'm sure you don't want me, a mere stranger, confessing my inner most souls to you."

"Sometimes you just have to talk." Jack said.

"How long have you been working here Philip?" Sue asked.

"A month," Jack answered.

"That's neat. Do you have any advice for me?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, don't fight with those lawyers, they're sure to win." Jack asked smiling.

Sue smiled and sat in the receptionist desk.

Jack couldn't contain himself. He missed her so much and here she was, unknowingly talking to him…Jack Hudson or as he was now called Philip Martian.

----

Sue's first day was pretty tough. She felt like she was too pressured. She couldn't hear the phone and they hadn't had it hooked up to the lights yet and her blackberry was dead. Jack stopped by to see her. "Jack was my partner in undercover operations. When I couldn't hear the phone or something, he would be here to help me, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway since I quit the F.B.I." Sue said sighing.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, have you lost anyone?" Sue asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. "I have."

"You know how in the first month it feels like they're not gone, like they're still alive. I keep thinking Jack's gone to go get some coffee at a coffee shop because our coffee at the F.B.I is really bad, but then I realize he's not." Sue said. "I'm doing it again. I'm sorry."

Jack's heart ached for her. She was in so much pain. He wanted to tell her it was okay. If she was like this after a month, he couldn't imagine how she was when she just found out.

Sue smiled at him.

----

D warned Jack many times not to tell Sue. D told Jack to stay far away from Sue, but he couldn't help it. They hadn't seen each other in a month, but Sue still didn't know.

One night about a week later, Jack and Sue stayed at the office late. No one was around. "So, do you want to grab a bite to eat after this?" Jack asked.

Sue started at him smiling. "What?" Jack asked.

"You always remember to face me when you talk." Sue pointed out.

"I knew someone that was Deaf." Jack said.

"Levi seems to like you." Sue said.

"I'm good with dogs." Jack replied.

"You've been working here for about a month." Sue said. "You look just like Jack."

"According to the Doppler Theory we all have twins…" Jack began.

"You asked me to 'grab a bite to eat' like we were old friends, like Jack did." Sue said.

Jack wanted her to know, but he couldn't. "Everyone talks like that." Jack said.

Sue smiled. "Jack, I know it's you." Sue said gently.

"Maybe you should talk to a physiatrist about this." Jack said quietly.

"Maybe you're right, after all, I attended Jack's funeral and I saw his grave, but I never saw the casket open." Sue said.

"Sue…I can't hide it from you any longer!" Jack said rushing towards Sue. "Sue, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Do you care to listen to a long story?"

Sue nodded. "Go ahead I've been waiting for a month now." Sue said.

"We were assigned that assassin case. We knew a hired assassin was causing the deaths of several high power people, but we couldn't find out who it was. Someone found out about me being an agent somehow and when we were at a dinner party for the F.B.I, you and I were in the hall. I was shot by a sniper, the assassin. You thought I was killed, everyone did, but I recovered in a few days and was forced to leave the F.B.I and come into Maryland. It was sort of like the Witness Protection Program, I got a new name, new life, but it wasn't what I wanted. D and Ted were the only ones that knew. They said after a year or two, if the assassin didn't reappear, I would be welcome to join the F.B.I again at my own risk. At the funeral, they buried an empty coffin and I visited my own grave as odd as it seems. I've heard my parents are torn and the team isn't doing to well either. When you came here and recognized me, I realized how bad it was. I didn't want to hurt you Sue, but I couldn't let anyone know. You're not even supposed to know now, but you figured it out."

"Jack, this past month as been pure torture, there were some things I needed to tell you." Sue said gently.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I love you more than anything and I've missed you so much." Sue said crying.

Jack hugged her. "I've missed you too and I really wanted to see you again." Jack said.

D walked into the office. "We have the place bugged Sue, we can hear it all." D informed them.

Jack and Sue broke apart. "It's not Jack's fault! It's mine! I put everything together! You can change his name and put him in a different state, but Jack will always be Jack." Sue said.

"We've got a case Sue. Jack, go on as you normally would as Philip Martian. Stay on task, both of you. Tara heard part of it, but I made sure she didn't hear the rest. You both have to be careful." D said.

"Look D, I can't do this. I've put everyone through enough pain already! Let's just end it here. If the assassin hasn't shown up in over a month, I can call it safe." Jack said.

"Absolutely not," D said firmly.

Jack's phone rang. "Hello…hi sweetie…I've got to go…love you." Jack said. "That was Heather. She's a pain as well! I don't like her and I wouldn't have met her if…"

"Stop, this is too much. Sue, you can't tell anyone. I know it's hard, but Jack's life could still be in danger." D warned.

"Okay, good night…Philip." Sue said walking out the door with D hot on her heels.

Jack watched her go and sadly he wished things could have been different.


	3. Wrong Person

Chapter 3

Wrong Person

Sue never showed up for work the next day. Jack was the only one to notice in the office. After work, he called D. D said that Sue had left in the morning for work. Jack knew something was wrong.

He saw an unmarked van outside of the lawyer's office and knew it was the F.B.I's. He walked in to it. Tara, Myles, Lucy, Bobby and D were inside. "What?" Lucy asked looking at Jack.

"Jack!" D said swearing under his breath. "Great, you blew it!"

"Look, I'm worried about Sue and at this point, I don't care about my life." Jack said.

D told them everything that was going on. Bobby smiled. "Good to see you mate! I was pretty upset, but Sue, Tara and Lucy took it the hardest. It's a woman thing." Bobby said.

"I found it refreshing that we were removed to Jack's presence." Myles said lightly.

"You were crying silently at the funeral! I saw you!" Lucy said.

Myles was quiet. "We'll have time to talk later, but what's the news on Sue? Have you traced her route yet?" Jack asked taking charge.

"Sorry, I've been doing this job for years and I am still considered a federal agent…" Jack said.

"Jack, you're in charge once again, but I don't like this idea of blowing your cover." D said.

"I don't think it was me that was meant to be shot anyway. Think about it. Snipers never miss. Sue and I were pretty close and she moved at the last second. I think she was the target, not me." Jack said quickly.

"Let's hope you're wrong," Tara whispered.

----A Few Hours Earlier----

Sue was pulled from her car and forced into another. Her world was instantly black as she felt a prickle on her arm. She was gagged and bound to a chair. "I missed last time, but I won't miss this time." A man whispered.

He held a gun and pulled the trigger.

He had finally gotten the right person.


	4. Recovering

Chapter 4

Recovering

A man walking his dog found the body of a blonde, Deaf, F.B.I agent. Her name was Sue Thomas. Whilst the man thought the woman was dead, she was barely alive. She was rushed to the hospital.

Levi was found not too far by. Jack, Tara, Bobby, Lucy, Myles and D all hurried to the hospital.

The assassin turned himself in thinking he had killed Sue. He said he killed all those people because he was paid to and he was paid by another man who just didn't like people with high power jobs. He decided to kill Sue because Sue had a high power job and she was successful.

Sue was going to be fine. Within a few weeks, she would be released.

Sue knew that Jack was alive and well and that meant the world to her. Everything was going to be okay, but it would take awhile before things would go back to normal. Sue felt that her life was still unfinished. She had many more years to live and she wasn't going to waste one. In fact, she hoped to spend a good few of her years with Jack…

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sue Thomas F.B. Eye

A/N- I hope you like this story. If you liked it, you may want to read one of my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
